


Inaba  Irregulars

by mikugearxd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikugearxd/pseuds/mikugearxd
Summary: In an AU of Persona 4 a new girl moves to Inaba and is thrust into a mystery beyond her wildest dreams. With the help of the Detective Prince can they solve the foggy murders of Inaba? New killer and victims. Who will win this game? Read to find out. Genderbent Naoto and Yukiko ahead.
Kudos: 2





	1. Foggy Future

A young lady was fast asleep on the train making her way to the town she’d be living in for a year. She felt the train hit a bump. The girl awoke and found herself in a strange room. In front of her was an old man with a long nose and a man silver hair holding a strange book in his lap.

She looked at her surroundings she seemed to be in an old-time carriage although everything was lined velvet. She looked out the window and saw they were traveling in a foggy area. The fog could rival London’s infamous fog from ages ago. Before she could ask where she was the old man spoke up.

“Ah…It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny.” He chuckled lightly though it sent a chill down her spine. “My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a “contract” may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you soon. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

The girl figured it was a just a strange dream and introduced herself.

“I’m Mavis Yōsei. What is this about a contract? I haven’t signed anything.”

Igor chuckled, “You will know in due time. Shall we look into your future?”

“Fortune telling? I’ve been interested in it for quite some time. I can’t find anyone to teach me though.” Mavis pouted.

“Well then consider this your first lesson in Fortune Telling. Shall I begin?” Igor asked. Mavis nodded and watched excitedly. The man couldn’t help, but chuckle at the girl’s interest. He waves his hand over the table and 9 cards spread over the table.

“Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…Life itself follows the same principles doesn’t it?”

He flipped over one of the cards. It had a picture of collapsing tower.

“Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent.”

Mavis frowned, “Before we continue how accurate is your fortune telling?”

Igor looked up, “I’m always on the mark. Now shall well continue?” The girl frowned that did not bode well.

“Now let’s see what is beyond the immediate future.” He flipped over another card and continued.

“The moon, in the upright position. This card represents “hesitation” and “mystery” … how intriguing. It seems you will encounter misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you.” Mavis muttered something inaudible to Igor. “Who am I Sherlock Holmes?”

He continued unfazed, “In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved your future may be forever lost. My duty is to help our guests to ensure that does not happen.” He waved his hand and the cards disappeared.

Mavis frowned in most fortune telling isn’t there also a reading in the present? She could only guess not even Igor’s fortune telling can read the here and now.

He said, “I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Ashton he is a resident of this place like myself.”

Ashton spoke up calmly, “My name is Ashton. I am here to accompany you through your journey.”

“We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…” Igor explained.

Mavis tried to speak up, but her vision filled with haze and she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her.

The voice said, “Hey wake up we’re at the last stop.”

Mavis’ eyes fluttered open from the strange dream. She looked up to see her seat mate. He had a gray bowl haircut and wore black jacket over a gray shirt and black pants.

The young man said, “Oh glad to see you’re awake. Don’t want to sleep on the train, do you? I don’t imagine the attendants would take too kindly to that.”

“Oh, I uh guess not. Thank you for waking me uh…” Crap thanks to that strange dream the guy’s name slipped her mind.

The young man chuckled, “I’m Yu Narukami. I don’t think we got each other’s names even though we sat next to each other on the train.” He offered a handshake to the girl.

Mavis took the offered handshake, “I’m Mavis Yōsei. Thank you, Narukami-san.”

“No problem anyways let’s get off I doubt we want to make our rides wait.” He said.

Mavis nodded and the two stepped of the train and were welcome with an older man probably in his 40s and a young woman who looked to be in her early 30s.

The older man said, “Welcome to Inaba, Yu been a while since I last saw you. You were still in diapers then.”

Yu smiled, “Good to see you again Uncle. Thank you for taking care of me for the year.”

The older man said, “I was more than happy help your mother out with something like this. It’s just me here.” The man looked to the left and saw Mavis her platinum blonde hair stood out like a sore thumb.

“You bring your girlfriend as well Yu?” He teased.

This caused Mavis’ face to turn bright red, “What! No! I just met him on the train!” This was pure anger not embarrassment.

The man chuckled, “I was just kidding around. You looked a little too serious. I’m Ryotaro Dojima. I’m a local police officer. I’m sure I’ll see you around town. I apologize for the joke.”

The woman in her 30s shook her head, “Dojima -san honestly stop picking on the poor girl. You must be Mavis. I’m Layla Heart. I work at the Amagi inn. I’ll be taking you to the inn.”

Mavis said, “Um…thank you Heart-san.”

Dojima said, “The inn? Don’t you have a little too much packed if you’re just staying for a week or so.”

“I’m enrolling at Yasogami High for the year officer. My school’s principal is a friend of the owner of the Amagi Inn. They arranged for an exchange student program. I got picked to be sent here to Inaba. I’ll be staying with the Amagis for the year.” Mavis explained a bit annoyed. A police officer is supposed to be serious not a joker.

“Oh, my bad anyways I’m sure I’ll see you around the town.” He motioned for Yu to follow him.

Yu said, “Well I guess I’ll see you in school Yōsei-san.” Mavis nodded and waved him goodbye.

“Well before we head back to the Inn. I need to stop at the gas station. It isn’t far come on.” Layla motioned for Mavis to get into the car. The two made their way to the gas station. The gas station attendant greeted them.

“Good morning Heart-san. Would you like me to fill up your tank for you?”

“Yes, that would be great. I’m going to give the inn a call and make sure all of your stuff made it Mavis. Just give me a few minutes. Why don’t you look around the shopping district?” She suggested.

Mavis nodded and got out of the car and was greet by the gas station attendant.

“You must be new in town. Are you a high school student?” They asked.

Mavis nodded, “Yeah I’ll be staying here for the year. I’m going to be a first year at Yasogami.”

“Well there isn’t much to do out here. After school you’re either hanging out with friends or working a part time job. Speaking of I’m looking for some part time help here. Would you be interested?” The station attendant asked.

Mavis said, “Maybe I’ll have to wait and see.”

“That’s perfectly fine. Anyways welcome to Inaba. Here is my card call me if you’re interested in the job offer.” They handed Mavis a business card. Mavis took it from their hand felt a sense of vertigo all of the sudden and almost lost her balance before being caught by Heart-san.

“Hey Mavis, are you car feeling sick?” She asked.

Mavis said, “Um…no I’m just tired, I think. Can we go to the inn?”

“Yes of course we’re all filled up. Everything is ready at the Inn. Let’s head over. You can take a nap then unpack.” Mavis nodded in agreement. The two made their way to the inn.


	2. Welcome To The Amagi Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis settles in at the Amagi Inn and has a strange dream what could the future hold?

Mavis was quiet throughout the rest of the ride to the Amagi Inn. She felt incredibly lightheaded and she had no idea why. She had never gotten car sick before. Was she just not used to the country air? She'd have to put it to the back of her mind for now. She heard Heart-san's voice.

"Mavis are you doing alright? Do you want me to help you with your bags? Do you need something to drink?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh no, thank you for your offer though Heart-san. I'll carry my bags and take a nap once I'm in my room. I'm sure after some rest I'll be fine." Mavis smiled.

"Well if you say so Mavis. We're here I'll show you to the front desk. They'll guide you to your room." Heart said.

Mavis got out of the car got her bags from the trunk of the car. She was led to the front desk. There was a young man with black hair dressed in a red kimono.

The young man said, "Welcome to the Amagi Inn. How can I help you today?"

Heart said, "Hello Yuki-san. I just picked up our guest from the train station"

The young man now known as Yuki looked up at the two of them and smiled.

"Oh you must be Yōsei-san. You are transferring here for the year correct?" Yuki asked.

Mavis nodded, "Yes who might you be? Are you an employee of the Inn like Heart-san?"

"Almost correct this is Yuki Amagi. He'll be inheriting the inn once he grows up." Heart corrected. Mavis saw a strange look on Yuki's face, but she couldn't quite place it.

Mavis quickly blushed and curtsied. "My apologies Amagi-san."

"No it's perfectly fine Yōsei-san. I get that a lot actually. Please follow me you'll be staying in my family's quarter, so we can still check out rooms not that this is the busiest time of the year." He said.

Heart said, "Amagi-san why don't you help Mavis to her room. She isn't feeling too well. Perhaps you could help her unpack? I can take care of the reception for now." She had a teasing tone in her voice. Mavis' reaction was rather cute.

"I suppose that is fine. Do you want some help with your bags Yōsei-san?" He asked.

"Um...yes that would be appreciated Amagai-san." Mavis answered. She was too light headed to argue right now. Yuki took one of Mavis' bags and led her to the back of the Inn.

As they were walking Yuki decided to start a conversation. Mavis seemed a bit on the edge.

"Yōsei-san what do you think of what you've seen of Inaba so far?" He asked.

"Um..it's a lot quieter than the city. That isn't a bad thing at all. I was never a big fan of noisy areas." She answered.

"You're from Omotesando in Tokyo correct?"

Mavis nodded. "Yes I am it's really crowded in the area. I live in an apartment with my father. It's the only home I've known ever since I was born."

"I see how about your mother? Does she live with you two as well?"

She shook her head, "No she is a big fashion designer. She is always traveling for work. I don't really see her as much as I'd like."

"I see well I hope Inaba can become a comfortable home for you as well. Here we are. This is your room. It's just down the hall from mine. How about we unpack?" Yuki suggested.

Mavis nodded and looked around the room. The room was mostly pink. It was a simple room with tan walls with a brown frame around it. She saw the few boxes that had been shipped here for her. It has a small desk, a bookshelf and a small table with a cushion on top of a pink rug. She looked to her left and saw a small closet for her clothing. She saw the futon underneath a small window. She saw a door that led to a small bathroom.

Yuki said, "It isn't much, but I do hope it's comfortable for you."

"No this is fine Amagi-san. I don't have a lot of stuff, so a smaller room is nice. If you need to get back to the front desk I can unpack by myself." She said,

"No I'm happy to help you. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to at home normally. I have my friend Chie, but she doesn't come too often. What do you want me to do to help you unpack?" He asked kindly.

"Um...could you unpack the box with my books and put them on the shelf? I can take care of my clothing and the rest by myself." She asked. Yuki nodded and began opening the box that read books and miscellaneous. He put up the books on the shelf and noticed Mavis's interesting book choices. She had a few children's books as well. She also saw a few plushies and smiled. He hadn't expected Mavis to have such interests. He left them in there as to not embarrass the girl.

"I see you really like fantasy and mystery stories. Any particular reason why?" He asked genuinely curious. She had expected her to be into fashion considering her mother's profession.

"I just really like those kind of stories honestly. My life back home was...hectic to say the least. They're a nice escape from everything back home." Mavis answered.

"I see well I think I've spent enough time here. I should probably head back to the front desk. Heart-san isn't terrible but…. Er never mind. I'll see you at dinner time. My mother asked the chefs to make a private dinner for your arrival. We'll be having chicken and rice tonight. I'll lead you to the family dining area later. We'll be having dinner late tonight probably around 8." He explained.

"Thank you for your help Amagi-san. And if you and your family need help around the Inn I'd be happy to help. You are doing me a big favor by giving me a place to stay for the year." Mavis smiled.

"I'll let my mother know you said that. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that." Yuki smiled and made his way out of the room.

Mavis sighed after Yuki had left the room. She decided to finish unpacking. She moved onto to unpacking her clothes. She saw there were a few things still in the books box Yuki had unpacked and blushed realizing he had seen her plushies. Gods that was embarrassing. She frowned and saw no reason to hide them now. She put two plushies she had taken with her on top of the bookshelf. One of them was a fairy plush and the other a cat plushie. She looked at her fairy plush. It was really special to her. It was aged and had a bit of damage. She knew she could easily get another one, but it was one of the two gifts her mother had given her. The plush had been handmade by her mother. Now all her mother gave her for gifts was gift cards for clothing shops. She clearly was too busy to get anything aside from that. She missed her mother desperately. She never saw her anymore. She shook her head and continued unpacking her clothes. As she was hanging up her clothes she spotted the school uniform she'd be wearing for the year. It was nothing special basically a black sailor uniform with a yellow ribbon and matching skirt. At the collar ir had the Yasogami High logo in the center with the roman numeral of 1 on the right side of the collar. She frowned. She wasn't a big fan of it. She'd have to ask Yuki if they can make alterations.

After she finished unpacking she went to the bathroom to take a look in the mirror. She wasn't as light headed as before, but she wanted to make sure she hadn't come down with anything.

She approached the full body mirror and looked at her reflection. She had fair skin and was 4' 11' and was wearing a light pink jacket over a light blue shirt and a white skirt. She had aqua marine eyes and platinum blonde hair down to her shoulders. There was a fairy shaped hair clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She didn't think she looked sick maybe it was just her imagination earlier. She decided to read until Yuki came to get her for dinner. She wasn't too confident she could navigate the inn without bothering the staff and guests.

A few hours later Mavis heard Yuki knocking on the door. She went and opened the door to be greeted by Yuki. He was still in his kimono.

"Dinner is ready now. Are you feeling better now or should I bring dinner to your room?" He asked concerned.

"I'm feeling much better now Amagi-san. Thank you for asking though. I do have a question though. Can I make some alterations to my school uniform?" She asked.

"That's fine my friend Chie modified her uniform. It's green instead of black. What kind of alterations were you thinking? My family is friends with the owner of the textile shop. It may take some time, but it can be done." Yuki explained.

"Oh I'm not sure right now, but it's good to know I can. I don't want to make your family wait much longer." She said.

The two made their way to the dining area which was your standard family dining room. They just talked about some general topics. Just like Yuki had said her mother was delighted to hear Mavis would be happy to help out around the inn. Though she suggested to wait two weeks before making a schedule, so she can get settled in. In case she decides to sign up for some clubs. The dinner was quite lively until Yuki's mother was called to the front to deal with a guest. After dinner Yuki walked Mavis back to her room. He told her they'd have to leave by 8 in the morning to make it to school on time. Mavis decided to head to bed.

After changing into her sleepwear she dozed off in her futon only to awaken in a strange area. It was shrouded in fog. She looked down a could barely make out a red path she was standing on.

She asked out loud, "Where am I? Igor, Ashton are you around here somewhere?"

No she knew that couldn't be the case. There was no velvet lining nor was she in a carriage like before. She didn't feel any comfort from the area she was in. She decided all she could do was move forward. She pushed forward through the foggy area.

She heard a voice, "Do you seek the truth?"

She felt a shiver down her spine at the voice. She couldn't help, but move forward.

As she continued she heard the voice again. "If it's the truth you desire, come and find me…" She saw a black and red door in front of her. She felt a presence behind the door. She felt drawn to it. She opened the door. She was blinded by massive wall of fog. She felt a weight in her hand suddenly. She looked to see what it was. It seemed to be a rapier. She could barely make out a figure beyond the fog.

The figure seemed to speak without moving its mouth. "Hmhmhm… Try all you like…"

She could feel an aura of malice from the figure. By instinct she drew the sword and tried to swipe at the figure. She managed to land a hit it seemed.

"Hmm… It seems that you can see a little despite the fog..." The figure continued. Mavis took another swing at the figure and managed to hit them again. "I see...indeed...That is very interesting…" It continued. Mavis continued to swing at the figure.

"But...you will not catch me so easily… If what you seek is "truth," than your search will be even harder." The figure seemed to create even more fog. Mavis couldn't see anything at all now. She tried to strike the figure, but kept missing.

"Everyone sees what they want to...And the fog only deepens. Will we meet again…? At a place other than here. I look forward to it." The figure ended. Mavis felt unconsciousness hit her like a brick wall. Such a strange dream. Did this have to do with the contract Igor mentioned? That hardly seemed fair. She hadn't signed up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> And here is chapter 2. This has a bit more originality here. Mavis has checked in at the Amagi Inn. What cold this 'truth' be? Layla will be a major character I promise you that.
> 
> Mavis: Yeah and we've met Yuki as well. AKA Yukiko in this AU. I'm wondering about Layla though. What did Yuki mean when she said but?
> 
> Icy: Keep reading to find out. Please Read and Review.


	3. The Prince's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis' first day of school she meets a charming Prince.

4/12

Mavis Heard her alarm going off, she managed to turn off her alarm. She got out of her futon and stretched. She looked at her phone it was 6 in the morning. She had set an early alarm as to make sure wouldn’t risk running late on her first day. She pulled out her school uniform and laid it out on the bed. Mavis made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

She frowned, “My hair is a mess honestly. And I can’t shake off that dream from last night. What did the voice mean by searching for the truth? Is it related to the mystery Igor mentioned? I mean what could happen in this town that could be a catalyst to imminent disaster? Was his reading wrong? Maybe I should see if I can find my own tarot deck and read my own fortune. Can you read your own fortune? I’ll worry about it later I have to get ready for the day.” She undressed and put her sleepwear in the laundry bin. She took her shower after about 30 minutes she had finished showering and drying off. She brushed down her hair still making sure no hair was sticking up. She went to her bedroom and put on her uniform. She still wasn’t a fan of the uniform, but she could modify it later. At the very least the yellow bow had to go right now. She put on her uniform but undid the yellow bow. She looked through her closet to find another bow. She found a light blue she always loved and tied it up. She felt her bangs fall into her face blocking some of her view. She looked for her hair clip and quickly put it on to keep her hair out of her eyes. The modifications took about another 30 minutes as well as getting her hair how she wanted it. She heard a knock on the door and opened the door to see Yuki in front of her. She couldn’t help, but giggle he looked like he had just woken up himself. He had a serious case of bed head.

“Morning Yōsei-san. I didn’t think you’d be awake yet. Are you ready to head out after we have breakfast?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m ready to go whenever Amagi-san though I don’t think you are. Your hair is a mess. It’s only 7 surely you have time to fix your bed head.” Mavis teased.

Yuki looked confused at the tease. Mavis shook her head and pulled out a small compact mirror. Yuki looked in the mirror and his eyes widened. He had his black hair sticking up in every direction.

The Amagi’s face turned bright red at the embarrassment. How had he not noticed his hair was sticking up?

“Um…I’ll meet you in the kitchen. I’ll be there shortly.” He hurried back to his room. Mavis giggled at the reaction and made her way to the family kitchen. She decided to see what they had. She saw they had supplies for omurice. She decided to make breakfast for herself and Yuki. It didn’t take long and she had made enough for the two of them with some leftovers.

Yuki soon arrived in the kitchen and saw the meal set up. He hadn’t expected Mavis to make breakfast for the two of them. She just kept finding ways to surprise him.

“You didn’t have to make breakfast for us. I was planning on having the cooks make us something.” He said.

“Well they can still make us lunch. I don’t have the time or ingredients to make lunch for us unless we want omurice for lunch too. Now come on let’s eat before it gets cold.” Mavis said. The two quickly ate their meals and began making their way out of the inn. As they were making their way out, they stopped at the Inn’s kitchen to pick up some bento boxes for lunch.

As they were making their way to school Yuki and Mavis heard a voice Mavis didn’t recognize. She turned towards the voice and a girl older than her dressed in what looked like a green sports jacket.

The new girl greeted, “Morning Yuki, how are you doing?”

“Oh, good morning Chie. I’m doing well.” Yuki smiled. Mavis looked the between the two. So, this is the girl Yuki mentioned last night.

Chie seemed to be scanning the unfamiliar girl with her best friend. What exactly was their relationship? The scanning eyes were making Mavis uncomfortable. Yuki noticed this and decided to defuse the tension in the air.

“Chie, this is Mavis Yōsei. Remember when I told you we’d be hosting a transfer student for the year?” Yuki asked.

“Oh, so you’re the transfer she mentioned. I’m Chie Satonaka. I’m a second year at Yasogami High. What year are you?” She asked.

“I’m going to be a first year at Yasogami. I hope we can get along senpai.” She offered a handshake. Chie took the handshake though her grip was bit too tight for her liking. Once they finished introductions the group continued making their way to school. Yuki led Mavis to the faculty office and then he and Chie went to their own class. Mavis had gotten her room assignment. She was in class 1-B.

As she was making her way there, she bumped into a young man with wavy slicked back light brown hair with gray eyes and a sharp nose.

He growled, “Watch where you’re going kid.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was trying to find my classroom. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Do you know how I can get to Class 1-B?” She asked. The school was small, but her mind was still occupied with the strange dream from last night.

“You blind or something? It’s just down the hall on the left.” He said annoyed.

She was a bit annoyed from his tone but decided to let it go. “No, I’m not blind. I’m just a bit tired is all. Thank you for the directions um…”

“Naoki Konishi. Are we done here?” He asked clearly wanting to move on.

“Yes, thank you again Konishi-san.” She replied and made her way to her classroom. When she arrived she saw some students were already talking.

She heard a woman’s voice speak to her, “Oh you must be our new transfer student. I’m Minori Kamiya. I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the year. Could you write your name on the board please? The bell will ring soon after you’ve introduced yourself, we’ll find you a seat.”

Mavis nodded and made her way up to the board to write her name. Shortly after the rest of the students filed in and the bell rang.

Kamiya-sensei spoke up, “Alright now everyone. We have a new transfer student with us today. Please introduce yourself.”

Mavis nodded, “My name is Mavis Yōsei. I hope we can all get along.” She curtsied. She already heard her classmate talking about her. The boys were calling her cute almost like a character from a story book. While the girls were calling her stuck up. Was her first impression that bad?

A boy with blue hair spoke up, “Kamiya-sensei the seat next to me is open perhaps she could sit next to me?”

“Oh yes please take the seat next to Shirogane-san.” She looked to Mavis who nodded and took the open seat. Shirogane why did that name sound familiar? She heard the student talking again about how it’s unfair she gets to sitt next to Shirogane. Kamiya-sensei managed to get everything under control. The rest of day went by without issue. Just as the final bell rang and everyone was getting up.

There was an announcement on the PA, “Attention all teacher. Please report immediately to the Faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice.”

Kamiya-sensei said, “Everyone please wait here until your told otherwise.” She soon left the room and the students began speculating what was going on. Mavis was quiet as she looked out the window. The fog was eerie. It almost felt like the fog from her dream last night. Just the thought of that shook her to the core. She had a bad feeling about this. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to fall out of her chair and hit the floor. The sudden touch had scared her. She looked to see the boy she sat next to offering his hand.

“I apologize for scaring you like that. I just want to see if you were alright. Let me help you up.” He said. Mavis took it and stood up. She swore she heard some of the other girls in class giggling at her childish reaction. She blushed embarrassed. Now she got a good look at the boy who had helped her up. He was rather tall standing at about 5’ 8’. He had gray eyes and short blue hair. He wore a blue cap and wore the standard uniform. When she took his hand he easily pulled her up.

“Are you alright Yōsei-san? It seemed like something was bothering you.” He asked kindly.

“Oh, um yes well. I guess I’m just kind of…” She bit her lip and continued, “Scared.” She heard her female classmate commenting about her being a baby while her male classmates were going on about how adorable she was.

“Ah I see, you’re worried about the incident I presume? Once we can leave, I could walk you home if you like.” He offered.

Mavis looked around and saw all eyes were on her and the boy. “Um…I’d appreciate that. It was Shirogane-san right?” She heard the girls in class going on about how lucky she was walking home with Shirogane. While the boy were amazed at how smooth that was.

“That is correct. My name is Naoto Shirogane.” He answered.

Mavis’ eyes widened Naoto Shirogane as in the Detective Prince! Gods what had she gotten herself into. And with his arrival now she was certain about Igor’s reading. There was a big mystery coming and she’d have a role in it whether she likes it or not. Shortly after the students were told to head directly home. 

Mavis gathered up her stuff and then waited for Naoto to leave.

Naoto said, “Shall we go Yōsei-san? Where are you staying right now?”

“Oh, I’m staying at the Amagi Inn in the family quarters.” She answered.

“Ah that makes walking home more convenient. I must take the bus in the central shopping district to return home. I’ll make sure you get to the inn then head home myself.” The two made their way out of the school. Surprisingly Mavis didn’t see Yuki anywhere. Did he forget about her? The thought of that hurt a bit. As they were walking the two made small talk until they came across Officer Dojima and woman maybe a little younger than him. The woman had short dark brown hair and green eyes and wore an outfit like Dojima. She had a badge on her uniform. They overheard some housewives talking about how a high school student left early and found…Mavis’ blood ran cold at the next word. A high school student had found a DEAD BODY!

Mavis stuttered, “A…de…dead bo…body?” Her face was extremely pale.

Naoto said, “Yōsei-san calm down and breath.”

Dojima saw the two students, “Shirogane and Yōsei what are you doing here?”

Naoto said, “My apologies Dojima-san. We were passing by while making our way home when we heard the commotion.”

Dojima groaned, “Damn principal I told him not let students down this way. First Yu and his classmates and now you two.”

Hiromi said, “Dojima-san I understand your anger, but please calm down the poor girl with Shirogane-san is pale.“ She went over and rubbed the poor girl’s back to try and calm the girl down.

Naoto decided to let the officer deal with calming Mavis down. He looked up and saw the telephone wires showed evidence of being tied together in some way.

“If I may ask Dojima-san. Was this dead body found hung by the wires?” He questioned.

Dojima rubbed the back of his head, “Of course you’d notice that. You’re correct Shirogane.”

“Who was the victim?” Naoto continued.

“Knowing you you’ll find out somehow. The victim was Taro Nametame. That’s all I can tell you considering you aren’t on the case.” Dojima answered.

“I see thank you for answering my questions.” He thanked with a tip of his hat.

Mavis having heard about the body being hung up nearly hit the ground if the woman hadn’t been there she likely would’ve passed out.

The woman said, “Dojima-san I’d like permission to take this girl to her home. As you can see, she is shaken up badly.”

“I can tell. Permission granted. Could you give Shirogane a ride home too? I don’t mean any disrespect Shirogane, but I don’t want anyone else getting word of this yet.” He said.

“Very well then. We’ll take you up on your offer. Should you need help with the case you know how to contact me. I’ll keep mum about it for now.” Naoto said.

“Much appreciated Shirogane. Hiromi make sure these two get home safely.” He said.

The woman now known as Hiromi nodded, “Of course sir. I’ll meet you back at the station once I’m done escorting these two home.” Hiromi and Naoto made for her car while practically supporting Mavis. Naoto informed her that Mavis was staying at the Inn. Hiromi dropped her off and Layla saw the state Mavis was in and hurriedly brought Mavis to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Icy: Surprise! Nametame is our first victim. I bet none of you saw that coming did ya?
> 
> Mavis: I doubt they did, but what the hell!? Why are you making such a chicken! *swings her rapier at Icy*
> 
> *Dodges* Icy: I’ll explain you don’t need to get so fussy. In P4G Yu is pretty much a blank slate and doesn’t really have much of a personality. Even in the P4 anime he is pretty stoic. I wanted to make Mavis have an actual personality. She is much more aware of the strange dreams and Igor’s word. You very much believe in fortune telling. I feel Mavis’ reaction are more realistic.
> 
> Mavis: Ugh fine you better make me less timid later!
> 
> Icy: In due time my friend. Anyways what are your guys thoughts on male Naoto? Please Read and Review.


End file.
